Te cuido porque te amo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Porqué Haruka seguía quitándose la ropa al ver agua? Entendería si fuera un hombre pero era una mujer y la mirada pervertida de los hombres era más que molesta. Haru no soportaba que las mujeres miraban a Makoto así que siempre se tomaban de las manos y una mirada de victoria aparecía. ¿Qué papel tenían si ya se habían besado antes y seguían siendo amigos? [Haruka Nanase fem]


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Quiero aclarar algo. No es la primera vez que escribo sobre un cambio de sexo en alguno de los protagonistas, siendo sincera, ya estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo así. Sólo pensaba, en cómo se vería en una serie de Free! Cuando algunos de los protas ya tienen nombre de mujer. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió este pequeño escrito sobre Makoto hombre y Haruka mujer. Obviamente le deje el nombre de mujer a nuestro querido Haru, pensé que sería igual de lindo.**

**Así que, este es el resultado de haber estado pensando por mucho tiempo en un fic donde cambiará el sexo de uno de los protas. Tal vez en algún futuro lo intente más a menudo. Este será como un pequeño inicio, una prueba a ver que les parece. Aunque no deben olvidar que al final en cuentas, sigue siendo yaoi de lo que estamos hablando.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Makoto volvía a suspirar. Ver a Haru que se quería quitar su ropa para dejarse su traje de baño y entrar en una gran pecera llena de agua, no se quejaria tanto si se tratará de un hombre pero ¡Era una mujer! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría a su mejor amiga hacer tales cosas? Lo peor es que había muchos hombres que la observaban y querían tomarle fotos. Era suficiente una mirada suya para alejarlos y que lo pensarán dos veces. Prefería detenerla antes de que saltará y ayudarle a poner sus ropas para salir lo más rápido de ese lugar.

Caía rendido en una de las bancas del centro comercial de la ciudad. Era cansado seguir a Haru cuando iba a comprar trajes de baño para la próxima competencia de la Universidad. Así que cada tienda donde iban, al menos se compraba uno diferente. No le molestaba, ver que Haru le pedía su opinión sobre cada uno de esos trajes de baño y verla darse media vuelta para presumir al mismo, era como un sueño echo realidad. Ver su delgada figura, sus pechos y sus piernas. Haru es hermosa por donde viera.

Claro, saber los sentimientos que existían entre ellos dos, es tan difícil por el simple echo de que ambos son unos idiotas que no se encargaban de decir al contrario lo que sentían. No sabía que relación tenían, no era la primera vez que se besaban y mucho menos que se toman de las manos para comportarse como unos novios. Tal vez el miedo de perder al contrario, era lo que les hacía actuar de esa manera.

Aún recuerda cuando vio a esa niña de cabello corto. Verla con esa mirada sería y como le brindaba su pequeña mano. Claro que no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando se enteró que Haruka Nanase era una chica, aunque era más que obvio por su nombre. Pero poco le importó cuando recordó que compartían muchos gustos. Ser compañeros al nadar aunque no pudieran estar en las mismas competencias. Ser esos mejores amigos inseparables. Apoyar a su amiga cuando se sintiera decaida e incluso protegerla de todo pervertido que quisiera acercarse a ella por su envidiable figura.

Ella se convirtio en una mujer muy hermosa, con cabello largo de color negro y ojos azules que enamoraba a toda persona, incluso a él.

Volvió a suspirar. Alzó la vista para ver como unas chicas le saludaron coquetas, el prefirió desviar la mirada un tanto avergonzado. Se levantaron de su asiento y empezaron a caminar a su dirección. Eran esos momento cuando necesitaba a Haru cerca. Iba a levantarse y alejarse de ese lugar cuando otra figura lo llamo por su nombre y se acercó a su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa. Se alegro de ver ese largo cabello negro, esos ojos azules y su figura vistiendo aquel vestido azul cielo.

**-¿Nos vamos?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-Claro**

Sólo fue cuestión de levantarse de su asiento y tomar la mano de Haru para empezar a caminar. Miro con disimulo a las chicas que sólo se fueron avergonzadas mientras discutían en voz baja lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer cuando el chico frente a ellas ya tenía pareja. Haruka mantenía una mirada tranquila aunque en su interior festejaba llena de victoria. Makoto sólo es suyo y nunca se lo daría a alguien. Era celosa y un tanto posesiva, Makoto es su primer amigo y aunque no sabían que relación tenían, no podia dejarlo ir porque eso sólo lastimaria su corazón.

**.o.**

Makoto veía con una sonrisa a Haru, cocinaba alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción, siempre era así cuando ellos dos estaban solos. Verla caminar con ese hermoso vestido y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, era bastante hermosa que no evitó enamorarse de ella. No pudo evitar acercarse a la chica y abrazarla por la espalda. Haru brinco un poco pero sólo sonrió cuando sintió a Makoto besar su mejilla. Dejó a un lado la comida preparada, apagó el fuego de su estufa y se dio la vuelta para ver a Makoto.

El siempre estaría ahí a su lado. Para protegerla y cuidarla de todo, para evitar que hombres pervertidos se acerquen a ella y para aceptar cuales trajes de baño le quedaban bien. Aunque eso, lo hacia a propósito. Por ningún medio, quería perder a Makoto. Protegerlo de las mujeres molestas, ser la única en su vida como preparar esa comida deliciosa que a Makoto le encantaba. Con sólo pensar que podía perder a su mejor amigo para siempre, era algo que no le gustaba.

Prefería sentir sus abrazos como sus besos a sus mejillas cuando dormían juntos. Oler su agradable perfume y sentir esa calidez que desprende. Si, se había enamorado de él pero al ver que no quería perderlo, prefiere no mencionar nada de sus sentimientos y que sigan estando como siempre.

**-Gracias por cuidarme siempre** -Habló Haru para acariciar sus mejillas.

**-Ese es mi trabajo** -Beso la frente de la chica.**\- Cuidarte porque te quiero**

Se quedaron un rato quietos hasta que cerraron sus ojos y acercaron sus rostros para besarse un tanto cariñosos. Movían sus labios, sus pies se movían para empezar a caminar. No supieron en que momento paso pero fue más que suficiente para saber que habían llegado a la sala. Makoto sentado y Haru sentada en sus piernas. Se separaron tan despacio que sólo sonrieron y se apreciaron con ese cariño que crecía cada vez más desde que se hicieron amigos y ahora son saber que eran después de mucho tiempo.

**-Esas chicas te miraron mucho** -Habló Haru con un adorable puchero.**\- Sabía que necesitabas ayuda, lamento tardar**

**-Llegaste en el momento correcto** -Makoto acarició la mejilla de la chica.**\- Aunque, tienes que dejar de querer meterte a lugares donde hay mucha agua **-Suspiró.**\- Ya no tienes que hacer eso ahora cuando puedes nadar cuando quieras**

**-Es una costumbre** -Abrazo a Makoto.

Un silencio cómodo se formó. Escuchar el latido de sus corazones, la suave respiración como el sonido del reloj de la pared. Makoto acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Cerró sus ojos un tanto nervioso para soltar el aire de su pecho, acercar más a la chica a su pecho aunque se removió un tanto inquieta.

**-Te amo Haruka** -Soltó sin más.**\- Estuve celoso de esos tipos que te miraban pero sabía que no tenía que estarlo porque yo estaba a tu lado para cuidarte **-Suspiró.**\- Pero agradezco que siempre estés a mi lado, aunque tal vez cambies de opinión con mi confesión pero yo siempre estaré aquí**

Sus mejillas ardieron cuando Haru se separó de él, prefirió cerrar los ojos en lugar de ver el rostro de la chica. Sintió como pegaba sus frentes, soltaba una risita y acariciaba su cabello. Fue en el momento que abrió los ojos para ver ese bello rostro, las mejillas rojas, una gran sonrisa y esos ojos azules brillando de la emoción.

**-Siempre estarás aquí a mi lado Makoto, aunque tenga celos de algunas chicas, tu felicidad es la más importante para mi y no importaba lo que decidieras, yo siempre estaré a tu lado** -Habló con tranquilidad y de manera suave.**\- Aquí en mi corazón siempre estuvo tu lugar, siempre tuviste un lugar permanente** -Llevó la mano del chico a su pecho.**\- Te amo Makoto**

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño para volverse abrazar. Decir su pequeño secreto, sentirse un tanto vulnerables pero satisfechos de saber que eran muy bien correspondidos. Al volverse a ver, los besos continuaron las pequeñas risitas y esa emoción desconocida que empezaba a crecer. Sentir ese hormigueo en sus manos, ese nerviosismo que los invadía. Pero al mirarse, sabían que querían dar ese paso juntos, estaban nerviosos pero sabían que lo querían.

Decirse al mismo tiempo cuanto se amaban y continuar con sus besos, con las manos traviesas y los suspiros invadiendo la habitación. Si, querían eso.

**.o.**

Haruka despertó al estornudar un poco. Abrió los ojos un tanto confundida hasta que sintió como la abrazaban de la cintura. Al voltear a sus espaldas, notó el rostro dormido de Makoto. No era la primera vez que se dormían juntos, que se abrazaban ante las constantes pesadillas que su amigo, ahora pareja, tenía de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, era la primera de muchas que bajo de sus sábanas, se encontraban desnudos en evidencia de lo que habían hecho. Su primera vez siempre sería de él y no se arrepentia, tal vez le dolía un poco las caderas pero estaba satisfecha.

Anoche se habían dicho una y otra vez cuanto se querian. Donde se miraban con cariño y donde se podían seguir amando. Donde exploraron, donde probaron. Donde esos sueños que en ocasiones tenían, se hacían realidad.

Acarició un poco su vientre un tanto curiosa. Agradecía que ayer habían utilizado aquel plastiquito para protegerse contra cualquier pequeño desliz, aunque un pequeño nunca sería eso. Tal vez en un futuro podrían hacer ese futuro realidad pero ahora estaba en el punto más alto de su carrera, de su escuela y Makoto también se encontraba estudiando. Sonrió. Había pensado en pasar su vida, tener una linda familia con Makoto y ahora, se hará realidad.

Más cuando sintió esos traviesos labios en su espalda. Pequeñas risitas, pequeños suspiros. Al mirarlo, se encontró con sus adormilados ojos. Como sonreía con ternura y la abrazaba para pegarla a su cuerpo.

**-Buenos días**

**-Buenos días** -Makoto besaba sus mejillas.**\- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Perfecta** -Haru sonrió.**\- Te quiero Makoto **-Besó su nariz.

**-Igual te quiero Haruka**

Soltaron risitas para quedarse un rato abrazados. Era fin de semana y Haru no tenía prácticas. El dia perfecto para besarse y quedarse un rato haciendo un poco de pereza. Sonreirse y jugar con pequeñas cosquillas como ir corriendo por la casa hasta el baño donde un merecido baño de agua fria era necesario. Donde compartirían palabras y deseos de su futuro. Sabían que no todo iba a ser sexo, palabras y momentos únicos, de eso también se basaba su relación desde hace tiempo.

Sabían que se querían, sabían que se amaban. Se cuidaban y se protegían. Así era su amor, tal vez un poco celosos pero sólo bastaba con estar juntos para olvidar aquello y que su amor empezará a florecer. Sonreirse y tomar sus manos para que dijeran que estarían así para siempre. Mirarse y dejar que el cómodo silencio hablé por ellos.

Makoto Tachibana, un chico que encontró el amor en su mejor amiga de la infancia. Haruka Nanase, una chica que encontró el amor en su primer amigo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**No se ustedes. Pero como que hacen cada vez más lindos cuando escribo de esta manera. Es, algo mucho más lindo. No digo que cuando ambos son hombres no son lindos, ellos son hermosos porque dejan salir a flote sus sentimientos son importar el que pero al leer algo como esto, es igual de hermoso y deja que las emociones florezcan. Ambos casos son hermosos pero como dije al principio, esto sólo será una prueba.**

**Si les pareció, entonces en un futuro escribiré más.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 22 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
